Wrong Pokemon
by fanfictionfan123456
Summary: Ash is given a Mimikyu instead of a Pikachu by Professor Oak and everything changes from there. Mostly follows the anime with some game mechanics and references made
1. Mimikyu, not Pikachu

As a big fan of pokemon Ash made sure that he studied all the Pokemon books he could read, so therefore he knew exactly which Pokemon he would be picking to become his partner. Then he had gotten too excited watching the battles on t.v. and his clock had been ruined causing him to sleep in. He had been devastated when he finally got to Professor Oak's lab to find that all of the starters had been taken. It meant that he would have to wait another year. He would never hear the end of it from Gary. So he begged, Oak had to have something left. He'd even take a magikarp at this point if it meant he could start his journey.

"Actually I might have something." Oak said "But you wouldn't want it, it's a hard pokemon to raise."

"I'll take it."

Ash released the pokemon from the ball only to see what looked like a Pikachu, but something about it looked wrong, "What is that Professor?"

"It's a pikachu my boy."

Ash took another look, he'd never seen a Pikachu in the books that had its head on such an awkward angle, or that looked as if it's eyes were doodled on its face. "Are you sure Professor Oak?"

The professor sighed, "I found it eating my power cords in the back, and it tried to fry everyone around it with a thunderbolt, so yeah, I'm sure that it's a Pikachu."

The not pikachu stared at Ash sadly, and Ash felt a sting of pity, whatever this thing was, it was a Pokemon. It would allow him to start his journey now, rather than having to wait. "I'll take him." He said, and the not Pikachu screeched happily as it burrowed into his arms.

"Well he likes you, that's good."

As soon as Oak had given him his new pokemon and he had been off after stopping at his mom's to grab his traveling gear he finally tried to scan his 'Pikachu'. The pokedex had buzzed before saying that some pokemon were as of yet undiscovered. Ash felt tempted to laugh. How had Professor Oak missed this? Hadn't he tried to scan this weird looking Pikachu when he had caught it? Then again, everyone knew Oak was 'the' expert in Pokemon for the region, perhaps he had seen this 'pikachu' from the back and had just assumed that it was a 'pikachu'. Without the data from the pokedex, Ash had two options, one he could try to remember all the attacks Pikachu could know from the books he had read, or two, when he reached the Pokemon center in Viridian he could ask Nurse Joy. Either way, it was not how he had envisioned starting out from Pallet, but it was better than having to wait another year. As they started out together Ash spotted what he thought was a pidgey, and ordered his Pikachu to thunderbolt it, unfortunately for both of them, it seemed the Pikachu was unused to using it's attack, and it missed completely, instead zapping a small rattata that had been hiding in the grass next to it. As he watched the now identified Spearow take off into the sky, Ash let out a shaky breath, it was a good thing he hadn't hit the Spearow. He didn't want such a tempermental pokemon on his team anyway. But the Rattata, it had potential. Sure it was smaller than any he had ever seen before, but as he went to capture it, he noticed that it had an unusual color scheme.

"A shiny Pokémon" he breathed, not really believing it even as it was captured, sure everyone knew that shiny Pokémon weren't really any better than regular Pokémon, but he couldn't wait to brag to Gary about the fact that he had caught a shiny Pokemon, and on his first day too! He might have started celebrating too soon though as the Spearow came flying back at him, but this time instead of being alone, it had brought friends, a lot of friends. "RUN!" he yelled, as he scooped up Pikachu into his arms and ran for all he was worth, coming to a waterfall he did the only thing he could, he dived down, holding Pikachu close, hoping that everything would turn out all right. The water churned over him, turning him over and over, confusing him. Which way was up? He was running out of oxygen when he felt a tug on his jacket, and he was unceremoniously tugged from the water.

"Aww, it's just a kid."

Ash looked up happily, "Thank you for saving me."

"What were you thinking? Waters like these shouldn't be swam in unless you are a professional! You could have been killed!"

Ash hung his head, "I didn't really have a choice, you see I angered some Spearow and..." Ash didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as he heard an angry squawking over head, "Oh no, here they come again!"

Looking around he realized pretty quickly that he would be unable to fight his way out of the situation. Pikachu was not looking well and the only other Pokémon he had was the shiny Rattata, but it would be at a disadvantage on the ground. Then he spotted the girls bike, "Sorry, I'm going to have to borrow this!" He grabbed the bike and shoved Pikachu into the basket, pedaling wildly, hoping that he could get to Viridian where there would be an Officer Jenny that could help him fight off the Spearow. It was looking hopeful until Ash hit a particularly large pothole in the road and went flying. Ash looked up to the Spearow above him, and then at Pikachu, "You have to get into your Pokeball." He said tiredly. But Pikachu shook it's head no, "Please, I don't want you to die." Pikachu shook it's head again as rain began falling on the pair.

Ash smiled at his new friend as he stood up in front of him, at least he could buy some time so that Pikachu could escape. But before he could say anything more Pikachu ran up to his shoulder and released the largest Thunderbolt Ash had ever seen, crashing directly into the Spearow flock. They squawked again as they looked at Pikachu murderously, but miraculously they flew off. Ash let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in as he laughed. Then, as the clouds dissipated and the sun shone brightly through the sky he saw a golden bird flying overhead, its large tail ending in a beautiful rainbow. It looked down at him and the cry it let out somehow warmed his heart as a single feather fell down in front of him. Ash pointed the Pokedex at the strange Pokémon, only to have the Pokedex tell him that there was no data.

"Well I guess some things are meant to remain mysteries. Come on Pikachu, let's go."

End Chapter


	2. Viridian Forest

Walking into Viridian Ash found himself being accosted by the local Officer Jenny.

"And just who are you?"

Ash tiredly handed her his Pokedex, and after looking at it like she thought he had murdered her Growlithe, she sighed heavily, "All right, I guess you are who you say you are. Sorry about that, but there have been reports of two Team Rocket members skulking around and I'm not taking the chance."

"Well, I guess I understand. Better safe than sorry right?"

"How about I give you a ride to the Pokecenter to make up for it? That Pikachu of yours looks like it needs attention."

Ash shrugged, he guessed it was better than walking. He immediately regretted the decision as the Officer sped through town, making Ash grip her waist tighter. They came to a sudden stop right inside of the Pokecenter and Ash dizzily slid off the motorcycle

"I thought I told you not to do that unless it's an emergency!" The nurse Joy at the desk yelled, "One of these days you are going to seriously injure someone."

"Sorry Joy, but this boy, he has a Pokémon that needs urgent attention!" Without missing a beat she turned her motorcycle around and sped off

"That woman!" Jenny shook her head, then looking at Pikachu picked him up, "Looks like he's just out of juice. He'll be fine after a short recharge with the other Pikachu."

Ash started to ask her about the strange appearance of his Pokémon, but if even the Nurse was saying it was a Pikachu, he wasn't sure he could say anything. He handed over his other Pokeball and went over to the call center

"Ash, you're in Viridian already? It took your father 3 days to get there."

" I was a little sidetracked" he explained how he and Pikachu had been attacked, and about the golden Pokémon he had seen, even going so far as to show her the feather he had picked up. "It sounds like Ho-oh, but you'd have to ask Professor Oak to be sure."

Somehow though when he phoned Professor Oak, the man was dodgy about the subject "It can't have been Ho-oh. Ho-Oh is a legendary Pokémon from Johto, but there are only stories about it, no one has ever seen it in person."

As showed Professor Oak the feather and his eyes got as big as his head, "A feather? My boy, you be very careful with that. Legends say that those whom are chosen by HO-Oh receive eternal happiness. You wouldn't want to get the wrong attention. Keep it safe my boy, and most of all, keep it secret."

"There you are!" Ash spun around after hanging up with the Professor. It was the girl he had 'borrowed' the bike from. It was slung over her shoulder, smoking ominously, "You wrecked my bike!"

Before Ash could say anything to defend himself, the Pokecenter was suddenly plunged into darkness, then the lights cam back on, revealing two strange people and a Meowth. (I'm not doing the motto, everyone knows it and it's annoying)

"Oh no, Team Rocket!" Nurse Joy pulled Ash and Misty behind the Pokecenter's counter, "come on, this way."

They found themselves in a room full of Pokeballs, with Nurse Joy who was trying desperately to transfer the Pokeballs.

"Nurse Joy, why don't you let us handle this."

"But you could be hurt!"

"We can at least serve as a distraction so you can get the rest of the Pokémon to safety. Hurry!"

She nodded as she handed back both of his Pokeballs, "You be careful."

Ash quickly released both of his Pokémon, Misty doing the same, calling out a powerful looking Starmie.

"Starmie, water pulse!" she yelled as the Rockets came around the corner

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" The thunderbolt connected with the drenched Team Rocket, knocking all of them out.

The lights came back on and Ash tied the Rockets up, forgetting about the Meowth they had with them until it came from out of nowhere, slicing the ropes, tossing a smoke grenade onto the floor, making everyone cough and their eyes water. When Ash could see again there was no sign of the Rockets or their strange talking Meowth.

"Thanks for the assist." Ash held out his hand to the girl with the Starmie, "Sorry about your bike, it was kind of a big emergency."

"Yeah, well you still owe me a bike mister."

Ash smiled, she was going to be one interesting travelling companion

End chapter


	3. Viridian Forest 2

AN: this rewrite is focusing more on following the anime, although I might skip or combine episodes just to get this rewrite out faster.

Ash's pokemon team so far

Mimikyu (although everyone thinks it's a Pikachu for now)

moves: thunderbolt (yes it can learn this through a tm), Shadow Sneak, Copycat, Wood Hammer

Shiny Rattata

Moves: quick attack, dig, tail whip, tackle

* * *

"That brat cost us a good haul. I can't believe we got beat by a Pikachu." James complained as he and Jessie sat by a fire

"Dat was some powerful Pikachu all right." Meowth added, "I bet if we stole it and gave it to da boss he'd be so happy he'd forget we completely botched our assignment."

"That trainer will have to pass through this forest to get to Pewter, if we set a trap we could also swipe that red haired girls Pokémon while we are at it." James added

"Team Rocket's digging it!" they all said as they started to dig a hole

* * *

As Ash entered Viridian forest, he couldn't help noting that Misty was clinging to his arm, burying her face into his chest.

"Is something the matter?"

"BUGS!" she shrieked

it was then that a small caterpie was crawling up her leg, taking pity, he swiftly captured it without bringing Misty's attention to it.

"You really don't like bugs do you?"

"I only hate three things in this world, carrots, peppers and bugs."

"Everyone is a little afraid of something. You know I'm afraid of ghosts, just the idea of having a Pokémon that can appear and disappear whenever it wants. and those red eyes," he shivered, "Just take deep breaths, I'll fend off any bugs that come close."

Misty nodded as they continued through the forest, when out of nowhere they found themselves falling down a hole.

"Are you all right?"

Misty nodded, "I think only my pride is bruised. All though when I find whomever dug this whole I am giving them a piece of my mind!"

"Did someone call for us?"

"Oh no, not these guys again!" (I'm not doing the motto, it's silly but lets say they did it.)

"Why are you two following us?"

"We's going ta take yur Pokémon of course! When we bring em to da boss he's gonna make all our dreams come true."

Ash sighed, these guys were pathetic, "Caterpie, string shot." he called out as he released it from it's Pokeball. Caterpie tied both Rockets up, but Meowth was able to dodge it.

"Hey you'se aint supposed ta fight back! Scratch attack!"

"Dodge it Caterpie, then tackle!"

The Meowth must have been poorly trained because after one tackle by Caterpie it lay against a tree, dazed.

"I'm only going to say this once so you'd better listen well, if I ever see you losers again I will make sure you regret it, now beat it!"

"Team Rocket's running off again!" They yelled as they half stumbled, half ran off. Ash sighed, he hoped it was the last time they would see those two again. Looking over, he was surprised to see Caterpie spraying itself with string shot until it was fully covered, and then a bright light shone. When Ash could see again, a metapod had taken Caterpies place

"Well at least they were good for something." He returned Metapod as he pulled a rope from his backpack to pull Misty up from the hole.

"I can't wait to get out of this forest!"

Ash shrugged, for him the forest had provided him with another team member, but he could understand how she was feeling. As they continued on, Ash spotted a Pidgeotto battling a Weedle. The Weedle had obviously poisoned the Pidgeotto, but both Pokemon were looking like they were going to drop. Thinking quickly, Ash tossed two Pokeballs at once, letting out a relieved breath when both Pokeballs 'dinged' to signify capture. Now he had two new Pokemon. He had just picked up Pidgeotto's Pokeball when a sword came out of nowhere, coming down just in front of his outstretched arm. A strange boy in Samurai armor was glaring at him from the end of the sword

"What the actual hell guy!"

"That Weedle was going to be my capture. I demand you battle me for it!"

"You are so on!" Ash called to Misty who'd been trailing behind to be the referee.

Ash almost laughed aloud when the Samurai released a Caterpie. Sure his seemed to be tougher than most, and had evolved to a Metapod, but he knew exactly how to beat it.

"Pidgeotto, blast it away with gust!"

"Pinsir, I choose you!"

Ash thought for a moment, while he figured he could easily beat the Pinsir with Pidgeotto, he figured it would be more of a lesson if he used his Metapod.

"Pidgeotto, return! Metapod, I choose you!"

"Ash what are you doing?" Misty yelled from the sidelines

"I'm going to teach this guy a lesson! Metapod, harden!"

"Seismic Toss!"

"Now while it's got you in the air, String shot!"

Metapod obeyed, spraying Pinsir until it could no longer be seen, and then slamming into its head as Metapod came back down from being tossed into the air."

The Pinsir wobbled, and then crashed to the forest floor, "And that's how we do it." Ash said proudly, watching as Metapod suddenly started glowing, and then he had a Butterfree. Smiling, Ash reached for the Weedle's Pokeball again, only to have the Samurai's sword once again descend just in front of his arm.

"You cheated! No Metapod can use attacks!"

"If you have a Metapod that can't attack, it's because you caught it as a Metapod instead of training it from a Caterpie."

"IT"S NOT FAIR!" The Samurai yelled, "THAT WEEDLE IS MINE!"

He reached for the Pokeball at the same time as Ash once again did, only to hear something ominous. A loud buzzing. Somehow Ash and the Samurai hadn't even noticed that the large tree just a little bit back from where they had been battling was full of Weedle, Kakuna, and worst of all Beedrill. The Samura's shouting had awoken The Beedrill and they were not happy. Ash looked at the swarm, and quicly thought of an idea.

"Butterfree, sleep powder! Pidgeotto, blow it into them with a small gust!"

Ash smiled as he watched his Pokémon successfully put the Beedrill back asleep, but his smile turned into a frown when he turned to notice that in the confusion, the Samurai had grabbed the Pokeball containing Weedle from where it had been sitting.

"What are you doing?"

"I apologize for my poor behavior earlier." The boy said as he handed Ash the Pokeball, "Three times I have been challenged and three times I have been beaten. I just thought that if my team were stronger, then perhaps I could win."

Ash thought for a moment, and then handed the Pokeball back to the Samurai, "Take it."

"Why? Why would you do that after I acted so poorly?"

"Because everyone deserves a second chance."

The Samurai smiled as he took the Pokeball, "Thank you. Perhaps we will meet again at the Pokémon league."

"Perhaps we will."

End chapter

So I changed a lot. Ash was kind of a dick for most of the first season for being the hero. Teasing Misty about being afraid, bragging about his wins, etc, etc. This is going to be my version. What I would have wanted him to do, so he's a little more mature here.


	4. First gym battle

Ash's team so far

Shiny Rattata: Dig, tackle, tail whip, quick attack

Mimikyu: Thunderbolt, Shadow Sneak, Wood Hammer, Copycat

Butterfree: Sleep Powder, Confusion, Poison Powder, Supersonic

Pidgeotto: Gust, Quick Attack, sand-attack, tackle

Beedrill (We'll say he caught one of the sleeping ones from last chapter): Poison sting, Twinneedle, Rage, focus energy

* * *

Coming into Pewter, Ash, Misty and Mimikyu were all exhausted. Even after following the map to the letter, they had still somehow gotten completely turned around in the forest, strangely enough running back into the clearing where Ash had fought Samurai. Luckily, the Beedrill were still asleep so Ash quietly caught one and they went the opposite direction that they went the last time when they had followed the map until finally coming to the forest's exit.

"The next time we have to travel through the forest, I'm calling a cab." Misty groaned as she sat on one of the large rocks scattered around the landscape. Ash sat down as well, they all needed a breather.

"Excuse me!"

Ash nearly fell off of the rock he had been sitting on as a man came out of nowhere, "Yes?" Ash asked

"That will be 20 Pokedollars for resting on my rocks."

Ash looked around, curious, was there something special about these rocks? Then he spotted one that had promise, the very one Misty was sitting on. Just by Misty's leg he could see a bone. It wasn't very clear, but he was pretty sure it was a fossil.

"How much to buy one?"

"40 Pokedollars."

"Deal." Ash counted out the money, already dreaming of the future team member he'd have when he could get to Cinnebar Island to have the fossil revived.

"Hey, you're not planning to use that Pikachu of yours to battle Brock are you?"

"Maybe, why?"

"Brock trains rock types genius. That Pikachu of yours doesn't stand a chance."

"We'll see."

"It's your funeral kid."

It didn't take them long to find the Pokecenter, and then from there they headed straight for the gym. As he thought, Brock sent out his Geodude first. Ash had a crazy plan though.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"What are you doing Ash? Pidgeotto is at a disadvantage!"

Ash ignored Misty yelling from the spectator stands, he had a plan.

"Geodude, Rock throw!"

It was exactly what Ash had been waiting for. "Gust on the stones Pidgeotto!" Ash smiled as the stones were blown back by Pidgeotto's strong gust, "Now while it's on guard tackle it!"

Pidgeotto quickly slammed into Geodude, but instead of just tackling it and flying away, it grabbed onto Geodude with it's strong talens. pushing it down with its own weight until both Pokémon slammed into the ground.

Brock just stared, unbelieving as when the smoke from the crater they had just made cleared, Pidgeotto was standing atop Geodude triumphantly.

"Well I wasn't expecting that. Geodude, return. Onix, you're up!"

"Pidgeotto, return! Beedrill, come out!"

Brock's eyebrow raised, clearly his challenger liked to use unconventional tactics in his battles. But how was he going to use the Beedrill to defeat Onix?

"Beedrill, Focus energy, then poison sting!"

"Dig!"

The one thing about Onix was that although it was a defensive tank for Brock's team, it was slow, so it couldn't avoid getting hit by the poison sting. Now brock knew that Onix wasn't going to be hurt much by the poison sting, but the poison itself was the problem. He could hace Onix wait underground where Beedrill couldn't hit it, but eventually the poison would take Onix out. It was a pretty good strategy.

"Rock throw now!"

Ash didn't even try to have Beedrill dodge, which Brock found unusual. He merely returned Beedrill when it fell, and released a shiny rattata.

"Quick attack!"

"Dig!"

"Don't let it escape! Dig!"

Brock almost felt like laughing as he watched the small rattata dig after Onix. Even if the rattata connected it's attack, it wasn't going to hurt Onix enough. Brock watched as Onix popped up through a hole, Rattata limply lyinig on it's head. Ash merely smiled however as he returned rattata, making Brock wonder what he was up to.

"Pikachu, let's finish this!"

"Bind it Onix!"

Onix tried to catch the Pikachu only for something strange to happen, the Pikachu flickered into it's own shadow, and when Brock looked again, there it was on Onix's back. How had it done that? Then the Pikachu's tail seemed to become wooden as it smacked down on Onix's head. Brock was speechless as he watched his Onix fall.

"Well I don't know how that happened, but that's not important. Here is your badge."

"I can't believe you won" Misty said, coming down from the stands, "That was a very unusual battle."

"I don't know how that happened either," Ash confessed," He's one strange Pikachu. But I wouldn't trade him for the world."

As Brock got close enough to Ash, he couldn't help noticing how strange the Pikachu looked up close, frowning he looked again, "Ash, are you sure he's a Pikachu?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I could be wrong, but I've always wanted to be a Pokémon breeder, and a Pokémon breeder has to know things about the Pokémon they are going to be breeding. Now I admit I'm not the expert in Pikachu, but he isn't a Pikachu."

"Then what is he?" Misty asked

"I'm not sure. Did you try asking Nurse Joy?"

"The one in Viridian treated him like a Pikachu." Ash said

"I know! Come with me!"

Brock lead Ash and Misty back behind the gym, where a large house stood. As Brock opened the door, he was piled on by a bunch of kids, "BROCK! did ya win? huh did ya?"

Brock ruffled the hair of the oldest boy in the pile, "No, I didn't. But it was a fun battle and now I have a mystery."

"What mystery Brock."

"Well Forrest, look carefully at that young man's Pikachu. Does it look unusual to you?"

Forrest squinted as he looked at Ash's Pikachu, riding on his shoulder now.

"I've never seen one like that before. Why does it look like it's face is doodled on?"

Brock looked again at the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder as he stood up from the kid pile, leaning in close, "You're right. I didn't notice that from so far back. How unusual. Why don't you come in Ash? I've got books on Pokemon from every region. I bet we can figure out this mystery."

Ash shrugged, he supposed it would be nice to know more about his Pokémon.

"So do you live here all alone?" Misty asked

"Yeah, my mom and dad both disappeared a while back, leaving me to care for my siblings."

"That must have been hard."

"it isn't what I wanted to do with my life, but we make do with the income we get from me being a gym leader and having this house helped. But enough about that, let's take a look through the books."

An hour later, they finally found the book they needed, a book about unusual Pokémon from the Alola Region.

"A Mimiky huh? It says here it's a ghost and fairy type, " Ash sighed, "Well I know about ghost types, but what is a fairy type, and how is Mimikyu able to use Thunderbolt?"

"It says here that Mimikyu hides it's true appearance under a costume. (I know the Pokedex entry says rag) As for it knowing Thunderbolt, perhaps it wanted so much to be a Pikachu that it learned that move?"

"Well I don't care! He's mine now. although I have to wonder about those attacks he used."

"The book doesn't have anything about attacks."

"Well I guess I'll just have to let him do most of the work until I figure it out."

"Not that this wasn't fun Ash, but we should be going. It's getting dark." Misty said

"Thank you for your help Brock. I just wish we could do something for you." Ash said as they headed for the door.

"I may not want to be a gym leader, but my siblings need me and that's good enough for me."

"BUT NOT FOR ME!"

Brock jumped as the strange man that had charged Ash for the rock came out of no where.

"Brock, I'm so sorry..."

"DAD?" Brock looked up with bleary eyes, "Is it really you?"

"I...Brock...I should never have left. I just couldn't deal with your mother leaving and then when I went off to become stronger, I didn't realize how much I was hurting you, can you ever forgive me?"

Brock looked at his dad for a moment, and then clocked him with a punch, "That's for leaving," Brock hauled his father to his feet and hugged him, "And that's for coming back. Welcome home."

"I guess I deserved that."

End chapter

So big chapter. Ash finally learns that he has a Mimikyu from Brock and Brock's dad comes home, allowing Brock to travel.


	5. trouble at Mount Moon

I think I described Mimiku's attack shadow sneak wrong. But hear me out here. We never see Mimikyu use shadow sneak in the Anime. So I took some creative license there. Think of it like it sounds. Mimikyu extends it's shadow and sneaks up on the target sorta...

* * *

The light hurt, and that's what caused him to wake suddenly from the dream he'd been having of flying through the air. Strange things stood in front of him, and he looked at them, confused. Where was he? for that matter, what was he? He heard voices from the beings that stood in front of him, but they weren't talking. He realized he was reading their thoughts.

'Mewtwo, my greatest achievement.'

'is that me?' It was all too much and he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Finally Mount Moon!" Ash said happily, "I can't wait to get to Cerulean City for my next badge!"

"Are you sure you want to go to Cerulean?" Misty asked, looking unhappy

"He has to go there to get his next badge Misty." Brock piped in from behind

"Well I don't know why you want to go there, don't you know it's full of ghosts."

"Even if it is," Ash said as he shuddered, "I still need my next badge. Come on Misty, if things get too bad, I'll have you and Brock to help me right?"

"Yeah I guess."

As they were coming to the entrance of Mount Moon a man came stumbling out, chased by Zubats. Ash had Mimikyu thunderbolt them. One fell to the ground and the rest scattered into the sky.

"Oh thank you. Those Zubat have been chasing me all around!"

"Who are you?" Ash asked

"Me? I'm Seymour. Seymour the scientist. I'm here looking for the mysterious moon stone."

"Moon stone?"

"Yes the moon stone. You see I believe that Pokémon all came from the stars and that the rocket they used to get to Earth is the moon stone. But to prove my theory I have to find it. Things were going fine until those Zubat suddenly attacked me for no reason!"

"Zubat normally leave travelers alone unless they are hungry," Brock said, "Or if someone attacked them."

"I would never! I don't even have a Pokémon with me!"

"You may not have, but didn't you notice these lights here? Someone has been messing with the Zubat's environment. They must have awoken and seeing you thought that you did it."

"Then we'd better find out what's going on so we can stop it." Ash said, leading the way into the cave.

It didn't take them long before they found the rockets bragging about taking the moonstone to their boss.

"Not these idiots again!"

(Insert Team Rocket Motto here)

Brock started laughing, "Is this the best that Team Rocket can do? Really?"

He released Onix, who slammed his tail into the grunts, sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Brock was going to have Onix going pull the Moonstone back to where it belonged, but then a bunch of Clefairy came out of nowhere and dragged it off

"Well that happened."

Nothing much else happened in the cave other that Ash finding a TM for water gun on the floor and battling a weird man when they had almost come to the exit and had spotted two fossils and the man had challenged him for them. coming out of the cave, he noticed Misty looking even more down.

"Hey I'm gonna go do some things." Misty said lamely, not even waiting for anyone to say anything.

End chapter


	6. Gym Battle 2

Misty tried to disappear, but Ash was having none of it. He grabbed her arm tightly, but not too tight to hurt her. The closer Ash got to the Gym, the more Misty tried to escape.

"Misty, what's up?"

""Ash, please, I don't want to go in."

"Misty, if this is about you being the gym leader, then I already know. If you don't want to go in, I won't force you. But I need the next badge."

"How did you know I was the gym leader?"

"I studied the Pokeguide before even thinking of entering the Pokémon league. They have a list of all the gym leaders. It would be stupid not to study up so that I can have an advantage and make plans to counter any teams a Gym leader would use."

"Oh, well I guess if we don't have to go in the gym, then I'll accept your challenge Ash."

But before they could get ready, an explosion was heard from the direction of the gym. Watching in disbelief, Ash saw a large machine that looked a giant vacuum coming out a giant hole in the side of the gym. Ash could see the same two Team Rocket agents from Mount Moon on the top of the giant vacuum.

"Thunderbolt Mimikyu!"

"Thunder Starmie!"

both electric attacks hit at the same time and the machine stopped in it's tracks, smoking.

(Team Rocket motto here)

"Not you idiots again!"

The rocket tried to activate the Vacuum, but with it smoking, accidentally hit the self destruct button instead.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"I can't believe it," Misty said as she looked inside a tank that was attached to a vacuum hose, "They got most of the Pokémon from the gym."

"I wonder how that happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Misty growled as she stalked towards the hole in the wall.

Ash followed just slightly behind. As they walked in, Ash could see that the two Team Rocket agents had broken through the wall where all of the Pokémon for the gym were being kept.

"Like there you are shrimp," a blonde girl said, "So are you a water Pokémon master yet?"

"Daisy, what exactly were you doing that you weren't on guard duty?"

"Like we had a show to do shrimp. You can't expect beauty like this to hide away from the world."

"You idiot! Because of you those Team Rocket agents almost got away with the gyms Pokémon!"

"Like the gym is your responsibility, not ours. If you had been here it wouldn't have happened."

Misty growled again, "The gym may be my responsibility, but our parents left it to all of us. We all need to work together to make sure that the league doesn't take the Gym away from us."

"Like, we don't care about the gym Misty. We tried to run the gym, but we got wrecked by these trainers from some nowhere town called Pallet. Besides, it's so much easier to make money from our shows."

"I can't believe you Daisy! You know how much this gym meant to our parents."

"Like, I told you Misty, I, Don't, Care!"

"Then you won't care that after this battle with Ash here, I'm going to take all of the Pokémon from our gym since you don't care about it, and I will go on a journey."

"But we need the Pokémon for our shows!"

"And who caught those Pokémon Daisy? Was it you that spent hours outside fishing until you found them? Was it you that trained that magikarp hard enough that it evolved into a Gyrados?"

When Daisy didn't say anything, Misty turned to Ash, "Let's get this over with. golden!"

"Rattata!"

"Supersonic!"

"Quick attack!"

"Dodge it!"

"While it's in range, thunderbolt!"

Misty winced as her poor Goldeen took a direct thunderbolt. "Goldeen, return! Go Starmie!"

Ash was about to return Rattata when he noticed the blinding light of evolution "Do you feel like you can continue Ratticate?"

When Ratticate nodded, Ash decided to keep him out.

"Thunderbolt!"

Misty only smiled as the attack hit, "Recover!"

"try it again!"

"Recover!"

Ash thought about the problem for a while, and a ghost of a smile came to his face, he was going to use his new Pokémon.

"Ratticate, return! Go Cleafairy!"

"When did you catch her? She's gorgeous." Misty said enviously

"Just before we had that battle with the odd man with the fossils. One of the Clefairy followed us out of Mt. Moon. I only noticed when she caught herself."

"Well no matter, Starmie Hydro Pump!"

"Metronome"

Misty flinched as the Metronome somehow produced an Explosion attack, throwing both Pokémon back. When Misty could see again, she could see that both Pokémon had fainted.

"Starmie, return. Good job Ash. Here's your gym badge."

Misty was surprised when she heard clapping, and noticed that all of her sisters were now standing on the sidelines.

"Like this is why you need to be the gym leader here Misty. We would have been creamed."

"Are you seriously trying to guilt Misty into coming back to be the gym leader because you don't feel like it?" Ash said angrily

"Like we never wanted to be gym leaders. Misty knows that."

"Yes, but think about it, what if Misty was telling you that you had to stop doing your shows just because she didn't want you to do them."

"I'd be devastated."

"That's what you are trying to force onto Misty." Ash said, "Think about that the next time you try to tell her what to do."

End chapter

* * *

Ash's Team (assume he's been training offscreen)

Ratticate: Water gun( yes it can learn this. You can get the TM for water gun in Mt. Moon in Pokémon red/blue/yellow), thunderbolt, quick attack, hyperfang

Clefairy: Pound, Sing, Flash, Doubleslap

Beedrill: Twin needle, Rage, Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Mega Drain (Yep it can learn this through a TM)

Pidgeotto: Wing attack, sand attack, Quick attack, Gust

Butterfree: Sleep Powder, Supersonic, Psybeam, Gust

Misty's Team

(one of the many I'm sure she would have had in the gym) Gyrados: Hyper beam, Dragon Rage, Hydro Pump, Double Edge

Starmie: Recover, thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, Swift

Staryu: Recover, Swift, Hydro Pump, Minimize

Goldeen: Supersonic, Horn Attack, Waterfall

Seel: Headbutt, Water Gun, Growl, aurora beam

Brock's Team

Geodude: Rock Throw, Defense Curl, Mega Punch, Tackle

Onix: Rock Throw, Bide, Screech, Dig

Zubat (Caught last chapter in Mt. Moon): Supersonic, Bite, Leech Life, Bide


	7. ash vs AJ

Poor Misty. I feel for her. Her mom and dad are missing, probably dead and her sisters treat her like garbage. I thought she should get a chance to tell them exactly how they were making her feel by belittling her dream. thus the little rant Ash gave to the sisters. No one should ever tell you that you shouldn't be pursuing your dreams because theirs are more important. I also noticed I never said where Ash got his now Ratticate. In the first episode before ash angered the spearow, a rattata stole food from his backpack and his pokedex called him stupid. Watch that and tell me that they didn't have Rotomdex set up from the get go. Anyway, i'm saying he caught that rattata. And yes, every story i write will probably feature one. I like rattata. He was my favorite Pokemon besides Arcanine in the original games. There was so much he could learn. And in the games where he could hold something, if you gave him a focus sash/scarf and had the moves endeavor and quick attack, well you could beat anyone (at least until they fixed that glitch).

* * *

After a long talk with Misty's sisters, and Brock finally chiming in to tell Misty that she could just tell the league that she was going on a sabbatical and let them deal with challengers, the three were on their way again. It wasn't long until they found themselves running into a young boy, tears cascading down his face as he described how he had been so soundly beaten by a young man named A.J who supposedly ran his own gym.

"It can't be a real gym, "Ash said, "Otherwise it would be listed in the leagues gym index. But it would be an interesting challenge."

They soon came to a spot in the road where a large tent was sitting, a sign over a field that looked like a gym leader's gym floor in front, proclaiming it to be "AJ's gym" with another sign that said "99 wins, 0 losses."

"that's a pretty impressive track record."

"Thanks, we worked hard to get it, " A voice said from behind Ash, making him jump, "Hey, I'm AJ."

"I'm Ash. So are you a real gym then?"

"No, but I thought that if I advertised myself as a gym then I'd get real challengers ya know?"

"Well how about me? I'd like to see how I can do, I've already got two badges."

"I'm always up for a challenge. Sandshrew to the field."

"Mimikyu, you're up."

"You're going to use an electric type against a ground type? Well even an easy win is a win. Earthquake Sandshrew!"

"Take the hit!" Ash waited as the earthquake attack hit Mimikyu dead on

"Copycat!

A second earthquake attack hit the ground, opening a gash under sandshrew

"Shadow ball"

Before A.J. could call another attack the shadow ball hit, and sandshrew fainted.

"That was a good battle. I didn't know Pikachu could learn Copycat or shadow ball." A.J. remarked

"Pikachu can't but Mimikyu can."

"Oh, I've never heard of that Pokémon before. Guess I have a little more to learn before I can take on the Pokémon League."

"What are you waiting for? From what I saw, you and that Sandshrew are a pretty tough team. Why not take on the League challenge now?"

"Well I had promised my sandshrew that we wouldn't challenge the league until we had 100 wins, but now that I think about it, I only set up the goal because of how timid sandshrew was when we first met."

"He certainly isn't timid now." Ash said

"Well then, I'm heading for Pewter for my first badge. Hope to see you at the League."

"You too A.J. Good luck."

End chapter

I made both A.J and Ash less of pricks here. A.J. just wanted his sandshrew to be strong.

Mimikyu: Copycat, Shadow ball, shadow sneak, wood hammer, thunderbolt (he's been training)

"


	8. Ash and the Pokemon Tech School

Ash was heading away from A.J's gym, once again on the road to Vermillion when suddenly a fog rolled in, making it very hard to see. Just this once Ash wished he had a fire type so he could see where he was going.

"Hey you guys, maybe we should hold hands?" Misty suggested, sounding a little scared.

Ash quickly grabbed her hand, as brock took his other one. They hadn't gotten very far when Ash heard voices ahead of them.

"And what is this pokemon?" one voice asked

"A pidgey." another, younger, panting voice answered.

"that was too easy, now tell me at what level does pidgey evolve and what's the name of Pidgey's advanced stage?"

As as rounded the corner he could see a young man on a treadmil with other young men around him, holding candles

"Hey, what are you doing?" he called out, causing the young man to trip and fall off of the treadmill.

"You'll never get any better if you keep having others saving you Joe." the one whom had been asking the questions said, "Perhaps it would be best if you reconsidered your future at Pokemon Tech."

Ash watched the other boys walk away leaving Joe alone in the fog, "What was that all about?"

"My friends were just trying to help me."

"You call those kids your friends? With friends like that who needs enemies?" Misty said

"They really are my friends you know, and they were just trying to help me." seeing Ash's dubious look he continued, "I am a beginner and my parents had to save to send me to Pokemon Tech. If they weren't interested in helping me they'd leave me alone like the other beginners in my class."

"So this Pokemon Tech, what's it about?"

"It's a school for trainers that don't have the time or the inclination to go after badges. Once you graduate Pokemon Tech you are guaranteed a spot in the pokemon League. Right now as a beginner I have the same qualifications as a trainer with two badges. Giselle, the most popular student in school is in charge of the rest of the beginner students came up with the idea of helping those of us that are falling behind. This is her."

(1)he showed everyone a picture of gorgeous young woman posing for the camera.

"she can teach me any time." Brock said, openly drooling.

Ash couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Brock and a little embarassed. Sure Giselle was a very pretty face, but he knew that sometimes a pretty face could hide a very wicked personality.

Joe lead Ash through the school to a bunch of computers. "Giselle is usually practicing here."

"Shouldn't she be practicing on the battle field?"

"All pokemon tech students practice on the simulator. it's all the experience we need."

"If you believe so, then how about a friendly battle to pass the time until Giselle gets here? I have two badges so we should be equal in strength."

"All right, let's go."Joe lead Ash past the computers to an empty area. "We can battle here. Go Weepinbelle."

Ash thought through his choices, he could go with Mimikyu but the chance was that Weepinbelle would have a poison type attack, one of the few Mimikyu was weak against, "Justice, I choose you!"

"A Gyarados huh? Well this should be a short battle. Weepinbelle, use Razor Leaf!"

"Hurricane!"

The strong wind blew weepinbelle into the wall, and it slid down, swirls in its eyes.

"How did you do that? Whenever I face a water type on the simulator with my weepinbelle I always win."

"You just didn't take into account that Gyarados is obviously of a higher level than most."

The pretty girl from the photo was glaring at Joe, "You should know that by now that a higher level Gyarados can learn the move Hurricane, a flying type move. It's no wonder you're the bottom of the class Joe. You're an embarrassment and if you don't shape up neither I nor your friends will keep helping you."

"You must be Giselle then."

"I am."

"Are you really the best trainer in this school?"

"Yes I am."

"Good then perhaps you'd be willing to prove a point? I have two badges and I would like to challenge you."

"And what point would that prove?"

"That this school is not really teaching you anything."

"As if some newbie trainer could defeat me."

"Then it would not hurt to accept my challenge, but if proving me wrong is not enough, how about a wager? If I win you will admit that this school isn't really teaching you everything you need to know, and If you win I'll give you my Gyarados."

"You'll regret the day you challenged me, come on, let's take this outside!"

They came to another battle field, this time in front of a pool "All right, let's see how you deal with this, go Cubone!"

"Mimikyu, you're up!"

"Sending out a pikachu to battle my cubone? I knew you were stupid when you decided to battle me, but i didn't realize how stupid."

Ash ignored her, "Why don't you make the first move? I'm feeling generous."

"Bonemerang!"

"Let it hit you!"

The bonemerang hit Mimikyou dead on just as Ash wanted, "Copycat!"

Another bonemerang came flying from Mimikyou and Cubone had to dodge, never noticing that Mimikyou had gotten behind it, "Finish it!"

Ash noticed that once again Mimikyu's tail had turned wooden, smacking into cubone, hammering it into the ground.

Giselle sank to the ground "How did you beat me? My cubone is my highest level pokemon."

"You got cocky, thinking you knew everything there is to know about pokemon. That is what cost you this match."

To his surprise Giselle started to laugh, "You know you are right Ash. I guess some things can't be taught in school."

"You know you really do have a well trained pokemon, you should take the gym challenge, I bet you would do well."

"You know what, I think I will, and perhaps we'll meet again at the pokemon league."

"I look forward to it."

End Chapter

* * *

(1) In this episode Ash shows interest in what is admitably a very pretty girl. they never show him showing interest again. But think about what happens when he does. Misty hits him on the head with her mallet. Poor Ash. Like yeah, he wasn't being very sensitive to the girl who maybe kinda likes him at this point but he was also punished by said girl for showing interest in a girl. Maybe and this is just my headcannon here, maybe the reason Ash never again shows interest in a girl is because of this incident. He was hurt by someone he considered a friend for showing interest in a girl, so he never does it again around any girl. Either that, or the writers kinda forgot about this moment. But wouldn't it make more sense that Ash is gun shy around girls after being hit over the head by one just for saying another was pretty in front of her?


	9. The Hidden Village

I was going to leave the explanation for why Mimikyu is different than what we see in the anime for the "goodbye Pikachu" episode but since it seems so out of character for Mimikyu, here's a sneak peek:

 _"pokespeech"_

* * *

" _hey look guys, it's the freak. We thought you weren't coming back until you became a Raichu."_

Ash looked between Mimikyu and the rather large Raichu poking Mimikyu with it's paw. "Are these your friends Mimikyu?"

 _"Boys, that's enough! Welcome home son. I missed you."_

Ash didn't need to understand pokespeech to understand the tears falling from Mimikyu's face as a Pikachu came from out of nowhere, hugging Mimikyu tightly.

"It's your mom isn't it?"

* * *

Ash was starting to wonder if it was going to be his curse to be constantly lost on his journey as he tried to make some sense of the map as he looked at a rather ominous looking bridge that definitely was not on said map.

"Brock, do you know anything about this area?"

"No, the farthest I've ever been is Mt. Moon."

Ash turned to Misty, who merely shook her head, "I've never been any where near here either."

"Does it seem odd to either on of you that this bridge is not on the map?"

"What other choice do we have?"

Ash thought for a moment, Misty did have a point, they did have to cross the bridge to get to their next destination, but that didn't mean they had to be silly about it.

"Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

Misty looked at Ash as if he'd grown a second head, until he had Pidgeotto land on the bridge, watching in disbelief as it crumbled under the birds weight.

"A trap?" Brock questioned, "Who'd lay a trap like that out here?"

"Well we aren't going to find out just waiting around here are we? Pidgeotto, can you carry us across one at a time?"

Pidgeotto cawed at him, almost looking affronted as she picked up Misty with what looked to be very little effort. Slowly, they all made their way across the gorge.

"That was weird. We should keep an eye out for more traps just in case."

"Hey look guys, it's an oddish." Misty pointed to what was indeed the grass pokemon innocently walking in front of them, "I'm going to catch it."

"Misty, I wouldn't" Ash tried to reason, "You don't know if he belongs to someone, and besides, aren't you a water pokemon master?"

Misty glared at Ash, who knew he'd said the wrong thing, "Yeah well I need some diversity in case I get someone using unconventional tactics again now don't I? Besides I'll take good care of him."

Ash decided wisely not to say anything at all, merely following as Misty called staryu to the field, but before she could call out a single attack a bulbasaur came out of nowhere, pushing all three of them back with a razor leaf attack, causing them to step near an old oak tree. Ash couldn't have been more surprised as they sprang yet another trap, this one a heavy net that dragged them up into the tree.

"I told you that you should leave that oddish alone. Whoever owns it must have set all these traps." Ash snapped at Misty

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Misty snapped back

"Don't worry guys, i'll get us out of this, if I can just reach..." Brock trailed off as Ash felt him reaching for something strapped to his ankle.

The net suddenly dropped, leaving no one any time to say anything.

"The next time we're in a net Brock," ash groaned from under Misty, "Don't cut it until we have something to fall on."

Eventually the gang found themselves in front of a small cabin. The Bulbasaur from before saw them and growled as he took a defensive stance.

"You again?" Ash said, "Look, sorry about before, we didn't know that your friend belonged to anyone. Why don't you go get your trainer and we can explain."

"Look out Ash!" Brock pulled Ash out of the way just as the Bulbasaur tackled the spot where he'd been standing.

"Well all right then, if it's a battle you want."

"Hey! Just what do you think you are doing?"

Ash whirled around to see a beautiful young girl standing in the cabin's doorway, hands on her shapely hips.

"I'm sorry miss, but this bulbasaur tried to tackle me before I could explain that we didn't know his oddish friend belonged to you."

The girl glanced at Bulbasaur, "What have I told you about battling trainers? Especially when it's for one of the Pokémon that has already left our care?"

Ash couldn't believe his eyes as the bulbasaur hung it's head, "Hey, I'm sorry about before." Ash said, stooping down to Bulbasaurs level "We would never have tried to catch that Oddish if we knew that he was your friend. Truce?"

Bulbasaur seemed to be considering Ash's outstretched hand as if he thought it was going to bite him, but before Bulbasaur could decide one way or another they both looked up as a familiar motto rang through the air (still not doing the motto it's stupid.)

"You idiots again? Why can't you understand that I'm not going to give you my Mimikyu!"

"Aw but we ain't here fa yer Pikachu," Meowth said, "Wes here cause we got a beef wit dat Bulbasaur! Setting traps like dat! It ain't fair I tells ya."

"But you two tried to get me in a pit trap."

"It ain't fair that his traps work!"

Ash sighed, he was tired of hearing these idiots talk, "Pidgeotto, Butterfee, blow them away with gust!"

"Look's like Team Rocket's blowing away again!"

"That was odd,"

"Tell me about it."

"Well why don't you come inside, we can have a tea and talk. My name's Melanie by the way."

"Ash."

"I'm sorry about Bulbasaur Ash, but all of my pokemon here are rescues. That Bulbasaur was abandoned by it's trainer and ever since I took him in, he won't let any of the Pokémon get new trainers. It's sad really."

Ash eyed Bulbasaur, and once again he got down to his level, "Hey, I'm sorry about your trainer abandoning you. That must have been rough. But you have to know that we are different. Misty and Brock are both Gym leaders. They wouldn't be able to do that if they weren't trusted by the League and by their Pokémon. But i understand being protective of your friends too. I'm sorry again Bulbasaur."

As signaled to Brock and Misty that they should get going. Brock took one last longing look at Melanie, but nodded. Just as they were heading out though Bulbasaur tackled Ash from behind.

"What's the matter Bulbasaur?"

"I think he wants a battle?"

"Well all right then!"

End chapter

you know how it ends from here. Ash catches Bulbasaur.


	10. Damien the Douche

_"Pokespeech"_

 **"Pokedex"**

* * *

It wasn't too long after they had left the Pokémon Tech school when Ash stopped suddenly at the rock just in front of him, causing Brock to bump into him.

"What's wrong Ash."

Ash pointed at the rock, his arm quivering, atop the rock was a charmander, but instead of looking around at them it was laying, far too still. As Ash got closer, he felt like he was going to throw up, the poor charmander's tail had almost gone out. It was barely a flicker. On top of that, its skin covered in scars, and ribs clearly visible

"bulbasaur, sleep powder." Ash made the decision right then to make sure the charmander wouldn't fight as he threw a pokeball, sighing in relief as it dinged.

"What kind of person hurts a pokemon?" He asked, looking to Brock

"Well we don't know it was a person. He could have gotten those scars from battling."

"But you saw how thin he was. Someone's been starving him, and probably beating him. Who...Why?"

"I don't know Ash, but let's get Charmander to the Pokecenter. We'll probably never find the person who did this."

It was with sad steps that Ash finally came to the Pokemon center to have his pokemon healed. He knew even as he watched Nurse Joy contact the league and then Professor Oak to make sure that charmander hadn't been his to begin with that the charmander was even worse off than he expected, and when he asked Joy had grimly told Ash that they did not expect charmander to make it through the night. Ash slid into a booth as he waited, looking around the center as he did so. His eyes rested on a young man with short blue hair sitting at a table with a bunch of pokeballs in front of him.

"You sure have a lot of pokemon huh Damien?"

"Yeah it's an impressive collection isn't it?"

"Hey, I thought you had a charmander too?"

"Yeah I had a charmander, but the stupid thing was so weak it lost to the weakest opponents."

"So what did you do with it?"

"I left it out on a rock in the woods and said I'd be back for it, and the stupid thing actually believed me. Its probably still there on that rock."

Ash curled his hand into a fist, staring over to Damien, but he two hands on his shoulders, turning he saw Brock and Misty holding him back.

"Let us deal with this." Misty said,

Ash nodded, they must have something planned.

"Excuse me, Damien was it?" Brock asked

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Brock Slate, former gym leader for Pewter City. This is Misty Waterflower, former gym leader for Cerulean City. I am formally announcing a complaint of Pokémon abuse."

"What? You have no proof!"

"You just admitted in front of two gym leaders that you abandoned a Pokémon. My friend found that Pokémon. It's being treated by Nurse Joy now. If it dies, you will be found guilty of murder."

"You can't do that!"

"Do you want to bet little boy?" Misty asked, looking furious, "You might not have known this, but a gym leader's word is like law. If I tell Officer Jenny about what you said, and show her the pictures that Nurse Joy took of that Charmander...Well let's just say it doesn't look good for you."

"Then I won't let you! Go Gyrados!"

Misty laughed even as she called out her Starmie, "You have sealed your own fate. Thunder that trainer Starmie."

Damien dropped like a rock and so did his Gyrados, "You attacked me! That isn't allowed!"

"I told you idiot, we gym leaders are like the law, and in this case, the law has decided that you are a shitty human being that doesn't deserve to be called a trainer. When Officer Jenny gets here I am recommending that your trainers license be taken and your Pokémon redistributed."

When Officer Jenny arrived, she did exactly as Misty threatened, leaving all of Damiens Pokeballs in Misty's hands as she loaded him into the van.

"So what are you going to do with all of his Pokémon?"

"I think I know a gym leader and a trainer that deserve them far more than he does." She said looking at Brock and Ash

The icing on the cake though was as he was looking at the Pokémon he'd decided to keep of Damien's, Nurse Joy had come out to tell him that Charmander was doing fine now, and that he could see him.

Charmander was sitting on the bed, facing the window, looking like he wanted to leave, "Hey Charmander, sorry about capturing you, but if I hadn't you'd probably have died."

"Mander." it said sadly, pointing towards the direction of the rock

"Damien left you there to die. He was never coming back for you."

"MANDER!" the charmander scratched at him

"Bulbasaur, you tell him."

" _That boy, why did he capture me? I have to stay on the rock. I have to wait for Damien. He promised to come back! He promised"_

 _"I know how you feel. My first trainer, I was the pokemon given to him as his starter. We made it all the way to Misty and I thought we'd never part. Then, then I lost to that Starmie of hers. The next thing I know my trainer is kicking me for loosing. Then she broke my pokeball under her foot. Told me that if I was too weak to defeat a water type then I was too weak to be on her team."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I became a protector in the valley where she dumped me until this kid came along. Now, he is my trainer."_

 _"But how can you trust him? How can you trust any trainer?"_

 _"Can't you feel it? There is something about this trainer, something that makes him special."_

Charmander looked up at Ash, who smiled down at him, there was indeed something special he could feel, and although he didn't know what it was, he knew he wanted to travel with this trainer.

End chapter

* * *

This time i didn't kill off charmander. I reread this and decided it was too sad. On the one hand in the actual episode it was discussed that charmander could die if it's flame went out and I guess the writers of the show didn't want to traumatize young children by actually killing it off. But on the other hand, it would have been a great opportunity for the shows writers to talk about death and how to handle it. Just something to think about. On a happier note, now because of the rule I threw in about Ash getting to keep damiens pokemon he now has his third randomized teammate as well as some others. Had to pause Netflix at just the right time to count Damiens pokeballs. How come he's allowed to have ten on his person by the way? also I had to change a few things due to Misty and Brock being there this time around.

Damien's pokemon

Gyrados (female): Dragon Rage, Bite, ice fang, surf (Misty took this one)

Nidoran Female: Double Kick, Poison sting, scratch, focus energy (Ash took this one)

Abra: teleport (Ash took this one)

Nidoran Male: Poison sting, tackle, double kick, focus energy (Brock took this one)

Charmander (male): Dragon rage (not unclocked), rage (not unlocked), scratch, flamethrower, ember (ash got this one)

Shellder (Male): aurora beam, iron defense, surf, (Misty took this one)

Fearow (Male): fly, peck, drill run, mirror move (Brock took this one)

Paras (Female): Spore, Fury cutter, scratch, focus energy (Ash took this one)

Bellsprout (female): Wrap, sleep powder, vine whip, acid (Misty took this one)

Geodude (male): Mega Punch, rollout, rock throw, defense curl (Brock took this one)

Kabutops (male) : still a fossil so no moves yet (Brock took this one)


	11. Squirtle Squad

so for everyone who may have wanted to know I started this with the concept what if Ash had been given a different starter than Pikachu. Then I used a number randomizer to pick his starter. the randomizer picked mimikyu. Then I kinda went how would i have wanted Ash to do things? And thats what this is. It follows the first round of the anime pretty closely, but i changed some things to make Ash into a more mature person. I'll give a reason for this later. As for mimikyu, if we are following the first anime, no one would have known about mimikyu, because in the first anime they didn't even know there were other regions. While its true that I kinda cheated, having ash learn what mimikyu was, he still doesn't know it's attacks (other than shadow ball, copycat and thunderbolt because those are attacks that were available to other pokemon in the first anime) or anything about the fairy typing. anyone seeing it from afar probably would just assume it was a really weird looking Pikachu. As for meowth, perhaps he hasn't noticed yet because he hasn't been close enough. We'll leave that for when we get to the S.S. Anne episode. Jessie wouldn't know anything about mimikyu here because this is still modelled after her from the first anime (indigo league) so she wouldn't know anything about it. In the first anime Team Rocket was kind of silly, but not stupid, you are right about that, but as I said, they haven't gotten close enough to notice that Mimikyu is not a Pikachu.

I hope that answered all your questions Detective Desires.

* * *

As Ash got on the road again, he couldn't help thinking how lucky he was, having not started out with any of the traditional starters and now, having caught both a charmander and a bulbasaur along the way. It was if fate was smiling down on him. All though he thought that he would have preferred to have caught them wild, rather than having caught them because they had both been abandoned by stupid trainers. But, it was still lucky. Then, out of nowhere Ash found himself falling into a deep pit, misty and Brock falling on top of him.

"When I get out of here I'm going to have a strong word with those Rockets about digging holes!" Ash shouted, glad that he had thought of keeping his new Abra with him, having it teleport them out of the hole.

Then he noticed a squirtle sporting sunglasses of all things giggling madly as they disappeared into the forest.

"I'm going to catch one." Misty said, a dangerous gleam in her eye.

"Well we can try searching for them but this forest is pretty dense and it looks like they know it pretty well. If we see them again we can both try to catch one but otherwise I don't see how we are going to see them again."

* * *

Meanwhile

"I hate forests." James whined, "Are you sure there is a town nearby?"

"The map says there is, so there is. Now quit you're bellyaching." Jessie's stomach started to rumble right as she said this

"Well since it sounds like you're hungry and I'm hungry why don't we take a little break?"

"That's the first good idea you've had all day James."

Jessie had just started unpacking the picnic from the balloon when she noticed the first squirtle watching from the tree line.

"Oh you want some?" she smiled as the squirtle nodded, "Well too bad, this meal is for us, now scram!"

Then as she opened the picnic basket top she found herself being blown back by a powerful water gun, not even having time to warn James as they were rudely tied to the tree they had been blown back into. Then the squirtle that had blown them back had his buddies tie all three of them to a tree.

"Hey wait, I'm sure we can work something out." She tried as she watched the lead squirtle start handing out their food to the other squirtle.

"Let me handle this Jess." Meowth said, "Hey you'se guys, ya know I'm da real brains, da real trainer here. Dese two are my pets. If you let us go, you could be part of Team Rocket where you goiys would be da bosses too, just like me."

"Hey were aren't..." Jessie started

"Shut it Jess, I've got dis. Think of what da boss will say when we send him a whole platoon of squirtle." he whispered, "Sorry about dat. Dis one she gots a big mouth. But what do ya say? Want to be part of Team Rocket where youse will never be abandoned again?"

The squirtle smiled and shook Meowth's hand as he undid the rope

"Well all right then, welcome to Team Rocket."

* * *

Misty had decided that the gang should stop to fish for Pokémon near where they had seen the Squirtle, and Ash, not wanting to argue, or get a mallet to the head for arguing decided that the best way for her to realize that they weren't going to find the Squirtle was for her to figure that out for herself so they camped by the waterside, with his Pokemon out just in case. it turned out to be a good idea because it wasn't long before they found themselves under attack by Team Rocket and the same Squirtle that had dug the hole. Ash was having his abra teleport around the Squirtle's attacks which was working pretty well until all of a sudden four more Squirtle came from the forest and started attacking Abra from different sides. They were being beaten back when Ash heard an all too familiar motto and watched in disbelief as the rockets started throwing bombs at them, starting a large fire.

"You might be pranksters," ash said, "But i don't think you intended for this fire to start. You need to help put it out before someone gets hurt."

 _"all right you guys, the kid here has a point. We aint murderers, so let's get this fire out. Blaster you take Bubbles and Sheldon over there and make a fire break. I'll take Hydro to take out those double crossing rockets."_

Ash watched in shock as three Squirtle used their water guns together, blasting the rocket's off into the distance along with their balloon, and the two other squirtle efficiently corralling the fire until it was nothing but cinders. He was even more surprised when Officer Jenny came screaming up in her motorbike, and offered the Squirtle a job as the town's fire patrol. But nothing surprised him more than when the Squirtle with the sunglasses turned to the other Squirtle that had been helping him and poked him in the arm, having a quick conversation and then the one without the sunglasses walking up to misty and poking her Pokebelt until a Pokeball fell on him. The one with the sunglasses then turned to Ash as if it was asking what he was waiting for, grinning Ash lobbed the pokeball, happy to add one more to the team.

* * *

Ash's team :

Abra: Teleport

Charmander: smokescreen, ember, dragon rage (not unlocked). flamethrower (not unlocked), rage (unlocked but not available yet)

Squirtle: Water gun, defense curl, bubble, tackle

Bublbasaur: Razor leaf, leech seed, vine whip, tackle, poison powder, sleep powder

Pidgeotto: Gust, wing attack, fly, quick attack, tackle, twister (not unlocked)

Mimikyu: Thunderbolt, copycat, shadow sneak (can uses this but ash doesn't know the name of it), shadow ball, wood hammer


	12. Drama at the lighthouse

Ash had a pretty good idea of where they were supposed to be heading, but for some reason he kept getting side tracked. Now he found himself off course from Viridian, watching Brock from the beach as he cooked. Well, at least it got him the chance to get some training in and two more positive things happened. First, Abra finally evolved into a Kadabra. The feeling was odd when Kadabra had connected with his mind, but Ash could always remember a time that he had connected on an emotional level with his Pokemon, so having one in his head although weird at first, he got used to quickly. The second good thing was that he caught a small Krabby while training, adding it to his growing list of Pokemon he could use. The only down side was when he called Professor Oak from inside of the lighthouse that they had noticed had the door wide open, to check on his Pokemon that were at the lab and Oak just had to tell Ash all about how many Pokemon Gary had already caught, and then to show him the giant of a specimen of Krabby that Gary had caught.

Sometimes, Ash wondered why Professor Oak seemed to encourage the rivalry between himself and Gary. Did he do it for his own gain? To freak Ash out so that he would not do as well? Or did he do it because he wanted to encourage both boys to do as much of the research out in the field that he could no longer do? Whatever the reason, Ash took a deep breath when Oak asked him to check in on Oaks friend bill because he owned the lighthouse on the very beach they were on right now, and he wasn't answering any of Oak's calls. Ash sighed, it was always something. Well, he might as well get it over with.

"Bill?" Ash called, "I'm Ash, a trainer from pallet town, Professor Oak said to check on you."

"I'm over here." A voice called out, muffled for some reason.

The reason became clear as a giant Kabuto stepped out into the light. "Hey, can one of you give me a hand? I was putting on this costume and the zipper got stuck. I can't get out!"

Ash sighed as he and Brock struggled with said zipper until finally it gave out and Bill gratefully offered them a bed for the night. Now Ash didn't want to stay in the creepy light house with it's probably insane keeper but the offer of a bed was pretty darn tempting. So they all decided to stay the night. But late at night, when everyone else was asleep for some reason Ash awoke and walked out to the balcony of the lighthouse where he noticed Bill staring out into the darkness.

Ash didn't even get a word out before the emotions hit him

"Lonely." they said but that wasn't quite it. it was a feeling as if all of his friends and family were gone where he could not reach them and he could not find anyone like himself. Looking out into the fog, Ash gasped. The feelings were coming from a gigantic Dragonite.

Ash whipped into action, first telling Kadabra to hack his pokedex so it wouldn't register a capture, before reaching out with what Ash knew would be a blue hand. When Ash had been small, he had discovered he had the ability to empathicaly link with Pokemon. He hadn't known why when he did this, his hand would turn blue, *but then he had found a book that had the legends of a subsection of Kanto called Rota where Aura guardians lived. Ash had been so excited to learn that he had some of the abilities mentioned in the book, like an empathetic link with most Pokemon and he also found that when he concentrated, he could sense where Pokemon were.

Shaking off the memories, Ash stepped up to the railing until he had his hand almost touching the giant Dragonite. Ash then concentrated as hard as he could on the feelings of friendship he felt for Brock and Misty until the Dragonite came close enough that Ash could touch one of its ginormous paws.

"friend" Ash felt the Dragonite say as it allowed itself to be sucked into a Pokeball. Ash was never so glad that he had thought ahead to have Kadabra mess with his Pokedex than that moment. The Dragonite needed a friend, not to be treated as an experiment. Which is exactly what would happen if anyone ever found out about Ash having him. Ash then looked over at a shocked looking Bill.

"Are you going to say anything about this?" Ash asked, Kadabra at the ready to mess with Bill's memories if he had too.

"No, who would believe me anyway?"

Ash smiled and went back to bed.

End

* * *

* Personally i think someone that doesn't want Ash to know he's helping but knows about Ash's aura gave him a book. But it only has the basics like the legends of Sir Aron and how to use his Aura to connect with Pokemon and to sense them. I don't want an OP ash so this is as good as he gets although i may have the movie where ash visits Rota happening sooner than it did. How come they didn't reveal this sooner by the way? I think that they always had the idea of what Aura was, but didn't want to reveal it right away.

Ash's new pokemon

Kadabra: Teleport, Confusion, Recover (not unlocked yet), Light Screen (not unlocked)

Krabby: Crabhammer, Guillotine (not unlocked yet), surf, vicegrip, bubblebeam

Giant Dragonite: no attacks that Ash knows of (he's keeping it in a Pokeball he doesn't use because he doesn't want people to know he has it.)

Ash's team

Kadabra

Pidgeotto

Squirtle

Bulbasaur

Mimikyu

Charmander

*Giant Dragonite (technically in his team but Ash isn't going to use him except in emergencies)


End file.
